1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a device and method for displaying an execution result of an application, and more particularly, to a device and method for displaying a window band that includes windows which show an execution result of an application
2. Description of the Related Art
As multimedia technology and data processing technology have advanced, a device may execute numerous applications together and process various information. Additionally, as the device may process various types of applications together, it has become difficult for a user to easily select an application to be used, from among a lot of applications that are being executed, and also inconvenient for a user to select a function to be used, from among a lot of functions of a selected application.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a technology for displaying an execution result of an application, so that an execution result of an application executed in the device may be effectively checked and a particular function of the application may be effectively employed.